10 Little Things
by LittleMissEvans
Summary: I absolutlely love reading these so I thought I'd try one myself. Please read and review! Enjoy! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Ginevra Ginny Molly Weasley Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here! Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley Potter**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1. **Ron is her favorite brother. He is her favorite brother because when she was little, he told her stories about Harry Potter. He is her favorite because he saved her when she fell of her broom when she was five. The fall was only 4 feet, but it's the thought that counts. But the main reason Ron is her favorite brother is because when he went to Hogwarts, he wrote home to her every day, and that's something none of her other brothers did, and it's something she'll never forget.

**2. **She had never gotten over Harry when she was at school. She dated other guys, but they were just distractions. Whenever she kissed them, she couldn't help wishing they were Harry's lips meeting her own. Whenever she looked into their eyes, she couldn't help but think of Harry's emeralds. Harry was her only love. Ever.

**3. **The Sorting Hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw, but quickly decided that her bravery and loyalty outweighed her intellect and cunning. Up until that moment, she had never been more relieved.

**4. **She wasn't at all surprised when James was placed in Gryffindor. She sort of expected Al to be in Slytherin, because he was so determined to prove himself, but was very proud when his bravery outweighed it and he was put in Gryffindor. She was very shocked when Lily was a Gryffindor. She always thought that her little girl was a Hufflepuff. Even when she was a young child, Ginny saw such caring and loyalty in her eyes and her actions that she was sure that Hufflepuff would be the only possible choice. That was one of only two times she was glad that she had been wrong.

**5. **The other time was when she realized Harry wasn't dead. It was then that she realized how much she loved him. It was then that she realized that she couldn't possibly live without him. It was then when she realized that she really needed him.

**6. **Despite what people think. She named the children. Mostly.

**7. **The night Harry proposed, he took her to see _Wicked _in London. They had laughed through the whole play at the ridiculousness of the witches and "wizard". Afterwards, they had gone outside and it was snowing. Harry proposed right there under a streetlight and she screamed "YES!" at the top of her lungs. It was the happiest moment of her life, and is the memory she uses when she casts a Patronus.

**8. **She had, like her father, always been fascinated by Muggles. She thought they were brilliant. She wore Muggle basketball shorts and t-shirts to Quidditch practices. Shee even had a Muggle wedding, much to Molly's dismay. It wasn't until she had James in a Muggle hospital with no magical healers or pain potions or charms that she decided that Muggles might not be so smart after all.

**9. **The first time she used the bat-bogey hex was in her second year. A fifth-year Slytherin boy had been teasing Luna. That day she made a great friend. She always liked the spell and thought it useful, but it wasn't until it took down two Death Eater at the First Battle and six at the Final Battle that she fully appreciated the hex. She taught it to every one of her children, nieces, and nephews.

**10. **Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger were her best friends. They had been her only bridesmaids(she had not had a Maid of Honor, she just couldn't chose), they were the first to know she was pregnant, and she would do anything for them.

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**A/N**

**I love Ginny Weasley!! She is amazing!! I have so much respect for her character and I wish I was more like her!! This chapter was so fun and easy to write!! My friend tells me that I'm a mix of Ginny, Hermione, and Luna, I am definitely like Luna, but I don't know about Ginny and Hermione!! Who do you want next?? Luna?? Ron?? Harry?? Anybody!! Just tell me and I'll do it!! thank you for reading and please review!! Criticism only improves my writing!!**


	2. Harry James Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here! Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Harry James Potter**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1. **Ron is his best mate. Ginny is the love of his life. Hermione is the sister he never had. His kids are his world. The Weasley's are the family he'd never had. His life is perfect, as long as he has them, everything will be fine.

**2.**Ginny named the kids. Mostly. He named James, and came up with the idea to name child after Luna. He didn't want to name all his kid's after fallen war heroes, but he realized it could've been worse. She could've named them Pigwidgeon and Arnold.

**3. **Hogwarts was his first true home. The Burrow was his second. But Godric's Hollow was his favorite. It held many memories. It was where James, Al, and Lily had all taken their first steps. It was he and Ginny had made their home together. It was where Rosie had first told Ron she was dating Scorpious Malfoy, with her brother , most of her cousins, and Scorpious there with her. It was definitely his favorite home.

**4. **He really did want to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He wanted to go because it would be his last chance to have a regular school year, and be a normal student. It wasn't until he was actually back, that he realized that there was no such thing as a normal school year for Harry Potter.

**5. **Leaving Ginny behind to hunt hunt Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Giving Lily away when she married Lysander Scamander was the second hardest.

**6. **His children are very much like their namesakes. James is his grandfather and Sirius incarnate. Lily is smart and caring like her grandmother, but open-minded and eccentric like her godmother. Al is the one exception, and that, Harry thinks, is why he is like his namesakes.

**7. **The memory he uses when he casts a Patronus is the Christmas after Lily was born. The whole family was gathered at the Burrow to celebrate, and James, Fred, and Louis were riding around the living room on their new toy brooms. Al was sitting with Rosie, and they were coloring a picture. Teddy and Victoire were playing patty-cake. Dom, little Molly, Lucy, and Roxie were trying to switch his wand with a fake one from the shop. While he pretended not to notice,Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on a couch laughing and talking with the rest of their family while people were taking turns holding Lily and Hugo. Molly and Andromenda were making dinner. Nothing extraordinary happened. They all just sat together, as a family, and celebrated Christmas. It is a perfect example of why Harry's life is perfect.

**8. **He had three talking portraits in his home. One was of Lily and James Potter I, because they were his parents, and he loved them. The second was of Sirius, because Sirius was his family, and he wanted to be able to talk to him. The third was of Remus and Tonks, who still, Harry found out liked to be called Tonks. He had this portrait because Remus was his last bit of family, Tonks was his friend, and because he wanted Teddy to know his parents, and if it had to be through a painting, then so be it.

**9. **He expected James and Al to be put in Gryffindor, but he was gobsmacked when Lily was put there. He fully expected her to be in Ravenclaw, she was so like her grandmother and Aunt Hermione. But he's fine with that.

**10. **He honestly likes Scorpious Malfoy. He knows Ron does too, maybe even more than Harry does. But he couldn't help but pity Ron when he got the Malfoys for in-laws.

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**A/N**

**Well?? What do you think?? Good?? Bad?? Funny?? Stupid?? I really want to know!! All reviews welcome!! Criticism only helps!! Any requests?? Let me know!! Thank you for reading!!**


	3. James Sirius Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here! Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**James Sirius Potter**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1.** He loves his name. He loves that he was named for two such important people in his dad's life. He also loves the fact that he is so much like his namesakes. Although, he does sometimes wish that he wasn't named after dead people because seeing his name on the Hogwarts war memorial is just weird.

**2.** His father gave him the invisibility cloak for his eleventh birthday. He gave it to his son after that. Some traditions just need to be kept.

**3.** His cousins Fred and Louis are his best friends. They pull pranks together. They get detention together. They freak out over exams that they are sure they will fail together. They were chasers together on the Gryffindor quidditch team for five years. They even shared the captain spot their sixth and seventh year. They're closer than brothers. Fred and Louis have always and will always be there for him. He loves those guys.

**4.** He was terrified of going to Hogwarts. He was terrified of leaving his brother and sister. He was terrified of leaving his mum and dad. He was terrified of leaving his family. Then, when he got to Hogwarts, he had Fred. He had Louis. He had Victoire. He had Dominique. He had his family. He had all he needed.

**5.** The first thing he, Fred, and Louis did on their first day of Hogwarts was get detention. They caught Professor Slughorn's desk on fire. It is their proudest achievement.

**6.** He wasn't at all surprised when he caught Teddy snogging Vic on the Hogwart's Express. He was ecstatic. Teddy was like a brother to him and Vic was one of his favorite cousins. It was perfect.

**7.** He is extremely protective of his sister and girl cousins. When they all started dating, he hexed the boys who broke up with them to the moon and back. He did this for all his girl cousins except Vic. He figured he let Teddy have that honor.

**8.** He didn't have a favorite aunt or uncle. He thought they were all amazing, just for different reasons.

**9.** When he was in sixth year and Al was in fifth, they became Animagi. James took the form of a dog, a fact that he is very proud of, while Al became a stag like their grandfather, which James couldn't help but be a bit jealous of.

**10.** The Burrow is his favorite place in the world. It's where he learned to ride a broom. It's where he and Fred played their first prank at age four(they switched Auntie Fleur's wand with a fake one from the joke shop). It was where he spent hours with his amazing(if not slightly mental!) family.

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**A/N**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!! I think James would be a lot like James and Sirius, so that's how I made him!! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! I think I'm gonna write Al next, but I'm not sure!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Criticism only helps!!**

**OK! I know I've made a lot of changes to this chapter!, but I had to!! I had to put Louis with James and Fred!! Then I looked and I had to change some more little details!! Sorry!! I have to say, I like the end result, but if you don't, I'm sorry!! I really hope you like the new version!!**


	4. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1.** He started playing the seeker position on the Gryffindor quidditch team in his second year. Most people teased him, saying that he only got the position because his cousin, Victoire, was the captain, and also because his family made up the whole team. Albus knows this isn't true though, because Victoire is much to competitive to play favorites.

**2.** When he was being sorted it took the hat about half a second to yell out, "Gryffindor!" It didn't even consider putting him in Slytherin.

**3.** Rose Weasley is his cousin and best friend. He helps her study to pass exams she isn't nearly ready for, and she helps him train for quidditch. They're inseparable.

**4.** He wasn't protective of all his cousins like James was, but when Rose announced that she and their best friend, Scorpious Malfoy, were dating, he started hexing the poor boy like there was no tomorrow. How dare Scorpious date his cousin?! Oddly enough, it was his little cousin, Hugo, who stopped him and told him that if Rose wanted to date him, it was her decision to make, and that Al couldn't tell her who she could and couldn't date. After that day, Al held a newfound respect for his wise little cousin.

**5.** He doesn't know why, but Uncle Bill has always been his favorite uncle.

**6.** He only got detention once during their entire Hogwarts careers(Rose "accidentally" blew up the dungeons during Potions and they were both blamed). They were in their sixth year and they got sent to Headmistress McGonnagol's office. While they waited, the three struck up a conversation with Dumbledore and Snape. Al didn't mind his name as much after that.

**7.** Even though he isn't blood related to Teddy, Andromenda, or Grandpa and Grandmum Granger, he's always thought of them as family. Because blood doesn't make a family, love makes a family.

**8.** He and Rose made fast friends with Scorpious Malfoy. They all sat together on the Hogwart's Express because there were no more seats. Even after they were sorted into different Houses, they stayed friends, and when Rose and Scorpious wanted to announce that they were dating to Ron and Hermone, it was Al's idea to have all their cousins there to back them up. They werehis best friends and he can't imagine a life without them.

**9.** He admires his dad more than anyone. His dad is so cool! He defeated one of the greatest dark wizards of all time. He's an amazing wizard, and he and Uncle Ron are two of the most celebrated Aurors the Ministry's seen since Mad-Eye Moody. He's humble and modest. Besides, he's the best dad anyone could ever ask for.

**10.** When he graduated from Hogwarts, he followed his mum's footsteps and played professional quidditch, but he made his Uncle Ron proud by playing for the Chudley Cannons.

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**A/N**

**So?? What did you think?? Did you like it?? I love this character!! I think he's so sweet!! PLEASE REVIEW!! :):)**

**P.S.**

**Thank you for all the reviews up to this point!! You're all really sweet!!**


	5. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here! Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Lily Luna Potter**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1.** She's very close to her brothers. They were the first people to know that she was dating Lysander. They were the first to know she was engaged. She and brothers all had a different group of friends, but they're always there for each other, and they always would be. They're idiots, but they're her idiots.

**2.** Even as she gets older, thinks her mum is the coolest person in the world. Her mum's a world-famous quidditch star, she raised 3 kids, and she always has time to talk to Lily, no matter what.

**3.** She loves all her aunts and uncles, but Aunt Audrey has always been her least favorite. She always felt guilty about this, and told her mum about it when she was 13. She was surprised to hear her mum say that Aunt Audrey is her least favorite sister-in-law. This makes Lily feel much better.

**4.** She loves her name, she really does. She lovesbeing named after her grandmother who gave so much and her godmother who's always there for her. She doesn't even mind seeing her name on the memorial. Seeing the name Lily Potter makes her proud of her family and what they gave to make the world a better place.

**5.** Hugo, Lorcan, and Lysander were her best friends. She grew up with them because Hugo is her cousin and the twins are her godmothers sons. When the twins were sorted into Ravenclaw, she thought that the friendship was doomed. It wasn't until later that she realized being in different houses only made the friendship stronger.

**6.** When she was in her fourth year, she and Lysander had a huge falling out. Lysander had caught her snogging her boyfriend on the Astronomy Tower. The fight started with him hexing her boyfriend and ended with her yelling that she never wanted to see him again. They didn't speak with each other for weeks, until Lorcan and Hugo locked them in the dungeons together so they would make up. She loves those boys.

**7.** When the Sorting Hat called out Gryffindor and all of her cousins burst into applause. It was so loud that Professor Longbottom(the Gryffindor Head of House) had to come quiet them.

**8.** Apart from Hugo, Dominique was her favorite cousin. Dom was so confident and cool and nice. Dom was the one who didn't care what people though and did what she wanted. When Lily was in her first year, Dom was the one who hexed those fourth years that were teasing her. She loved that wild cousin of hers.

**9.** When she was nine, she walked in on Teddy and Vic kissing at the Burrow. They made her promise not to tell anyone. And she didn't.

**10.** She was the only one of her siblings to inherit the both Weasley blue eyes and red hair. James had red hair but he had hazel eyes. Al had black hair and green eyes. That was a fact that she was very proud of.

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**Did you like it? Even if you didn't, plese tell me in a review!! I'm going to do Ron next!! Then Hermione!! I'll put them on as fast as I can!! And please go back and read the chapter about James again!! I changed some of it because I wanted to add Louis in there and then i changed some little details!! Please let me know if you like it!! The next chapter should be up by Monday!! Are all of you as excited about HBP coming out next Wednesday?! I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please R/R!! THANK YOU TO ****Kate1234567lol for reviwing every chapter since I've posted this!!**


	6. Ronald Ron Billius Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here! Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Ronald Billius Weasley**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1. **When he was growing up, he really hated being poor, but when he got older and looked back, he realizes that no having much money made him a much better person. He thinks that if his family had had more money then he might have turned out like Malfoy, and just the thought of that makes him shudder.

**2. **He didn't want to name his children for fallen war heroes. He knew they would already have enough to live up to, being Weasleys, having the famous Harry Potter as an uncle, and having Ginny Potter, the Harpies' most celebrated player, for an aunt. He wanted them to have the chance to be their own person.

**3. **When Harry kissed Ginny in the common room, his first instinct was to hex and curse him with hexes and curses that would make Voldemort shudder. Then he saw the way they looked at each other at he didn't mind it as much.

**4. **He didn't know exactly when he fell for Hermione, it could have been when she was petrified in their second year. Maybe it was in their fourth year when Krum asked her out, it might have been when they were stuck in Grimmwauld Place together, but he really didn't know. All he knew was that by the time he was in his sixth year, he loved her.

**5.** He'd never show it, but he really does like Scorpious, he's respectful, kind, and nothing like his git of a father. He wanted his little girl to be happy, even if it meant getting the _Malfoys_ for in-laws.

**6. **He loves going to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. It's the only time his huge family is all together in one place. They may be crazy, but they're also funny, loving, and he would do anything for any one of them.

**7. **He loves helping out at WWW with George, but he wouldn't give up his job as an Auror for anything. It's his dream job. He gets to help catch dark wizards and better yet, he gets to do it alongside his best mate. Hermione would much rather he work behind a desk and shuffle papers, but he loves his job to much to quit.

**8. **He never liked Lavender as more than a friend. Sure she was pretty and nice, but he would take Hermione's bushy hair and bossy voice to Lavender's good looks any day.

**9. **The Sorting Hat considered putting him in Hufflepuff. It told him that he was very loyal, but he was brave too. It eventually decided that he would do well in Gryffindor and put him there. The only person he ever told this to was Harry. Harry laughed and told him that the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. The two guys just threw their heads back and laughed.

**10. **He loves his family. They embarassed him all the time when he was little. They took the mickey out of him when he announced that he was dating Hermione. But they also hexed jerks who teased him at school. They helped him find a ring to propose with. They helped he and Harry with their Auror training. They were always there for him and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!! I really tried to get it up Monday, but Ron was really difficult to write!! Ron is probably one of my favorite characters!! Ron is amazing!! He rocks!! Well what do you think?? Please tell me in a REVIEW!! **

**By the way, HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER!! If you haven't seen it, go now!!**


	7. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here! Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Hermione Jean** **Granger Weasley**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**1. **She always knew that Ginny didn't give up on Harry. So what if she dated other guys? Hermione saw the way she looked at him, and when has she ever been wrong?

**2. **When she first met Luna, she was sure that she and the eccentric blonde would never get along. During DA, she thought that they might be able to tolerate each other. By the time she reached her sixth year, she considered Luna one of her best friends. After they all graduated, she, Ginny, and Luna would occaisonally leave the kids with their husbands, go out, and spend the evening being the immature teenagers they never got the chance to be.

**3. **She always wanted a big family, but she knew that Ron didn't want his kids to have to fight for attention like he did growing up, so they compromised. They had two children, Rose and Hugo, and she couldn't ask for two better children. Rosie, being she sweet, smart, open-minded, loving girl that she is and Hugo, being the outgoing, brave, friendly, Quidditch-loving child that she loves. As far as she's concerned, she's the luckiest witch in the world.

**4. **When Rose told the family that she was dating Scorpious Malfoy, she laughed. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. It was so perfectly ironic that laughing was the only thing she could do. Rose Amelie Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley, was dating Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy. Of all people, her daughter chose to befriend and date the son of Draco Malfoy. Life's just funny like that.

**5. **Seeing Ron with Lavender Brown was the most difficult and painful thing she ever had to endure. She would have taken being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange a hundred times over if it meant that she never had to watch the boy she loved snogging one of the most obnoxious girls in their year.

**6. **She loves the huge, wild, loving Weasley Clan. They're the big family she always wanted growing up. She loves seeing all of her nieces and nephews. Teddy and Victoire, the inseperable pair. The four little pranksters, Dominique, Roxie, Lucy, and Molly, who spend their carefree days laughing and playing together. James, Fred, and Louis, the adorable little boys who aspire to pull pranks just like their cousins. Al, who's probably the sweetest little boy ever to join the Weasley family tree, and of course there's little Lily-flower. The angel that wouldn't hurt a fly. She's cute as can be, but almost as eccentric as Luna. She's just happy to know that she helped to create a world where her children and her family could live in peace.

**7. **Ron is a messy, over-eating, rude, inconsiderate, overprotective prat, but he's also loving, funny, adorable, loyal, and caring. And that's why she loves him.

**8. **When Ron proposed, he took her to fancy restaraunt in Italy because Italian food is her favorite. He wore a blue shirt because blue was her favorite color. He brought her roses because they're her favorite flower. The ring was a gold band with a princess cut diamond in the middle and two tiny diamonds on either side of it. The night was perfect, and one she'll never forget.

**9. **The memory she thinks of when she casts a Patronus is her wedding day. Everything was perfect. She wore a simple, strapless, white gown that looked amazing on her. Her Maid of Honor, Ginny, wore a pretty, cranberry-colored dress. Ron wore plain, black dress robes with a single red rose just like Harry, his best man. They had the wedding at the Burrow, like so many before them. Her wedding day was the happiest day of her life.

**10. **She loves her life. She has an amazing family, a wonderful husband, great friends, awesome kids, a job she passionate about, and she has the satisfaction of knowing that she did her part in making the world a more peaceful place to live.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long!! i started writing then I went on vacation then I had soccer so it took me forever!!  
****Ok, for those of you who think number five is a little bit extreme, you've obvioulsy never had to watch someone you love with another person. Trust me, it sucks.  
ANYWAY!!  
****Rose is up next!! I'm gonna update when i get, hmmmm 5 reviews!! I really liked writing Hermione!! Ok so start those reviews!! Criticism only improves my writing!!**


	8. Rose Amelie Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here! Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Rose Amelie Weasley**

******O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**1. **She is one of the most complicated people you will ever meet. She really cares about people, but that goes out the window when they irritate her. She hates being smart, but hates it more when someone thinks they're smarter than her. She can be preppy one day, and a rocker the next. She's protective of her younger cousins and brother, but will hex them to the stars and back if they try to return the favor. Her favorite things change daily. Her family and Scorpious are the only one's who can keep up with her, and that's why she loves them.

**2. **She played Keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team for five years, from her third year until she graduated. She's one of the best Keeper's Hogwart's has ever seen, she even played for the Harpies after Hogwarts. Playing the Cannons is what she looks foward to all year, they always win, and she never lets Al or her dad forget it.

**3. **She's a bit of a feminist. She looks up to her mum for always standing up for what she believes in, she admires Auntie Luna for not caring what others think, and she adores her Auntie Ginny for being so determined, and for not ever being intimidated by anyone, not the beaters from Ireland or her big brothers. She doesn't take crap from anyone, which is probably why she fights with Al and Scorpious so much, but hey, they knew what they were getting in to.

**4. **When she was young, she wanted a big fairytale wedding. She wanted the ceremony with white roses, horse-drawn carriages, the works, but when Scorpious proposed, she decided that Apparating to Vegas for a few minutes would be perfect.

**5. **She never fights with her mum, they disagree on occasion, but they never have a "fight". Her father is another story. They argue constantly over _everything._ They fight because they are so much alike, they both have tempers, and they both have the vocabulary to make it interesting. Her mum seems to enjoy the arguments and often laughs at their ridiculous fights over everything from quiddith to her choice in men. They may fight constantly, but she still loves him more than anything.

**6. **The first time she brought Scorpious Malfoy home for Christmas, her Granma Molly just about had a heartattack, she almost cried when Rose told her that he was her husband, and she fainted when she told her they got married in Vegas.

**7. **Her favorite muggle movie of all time is the Notebook. She loves the "love-hate" relationship that Noah and Ali share and she feels that it reflects her and Scorp's love perfectly.

**8. **She is extremely proud of her family for everything they did, but she's the proudest of the first Lily and James Potter. Even if they aren't technically her "family", she loves them, and wishes with all her heart that she had a chance to meet them. She respects them so much for giving everything, and in the end, their lives, for the son they loved and the world they lived in.

**9.** Her favorite class has always been Potions, when she told her Uncle Harry, he laughed. When he realized that he hurt her feelings he explained why. He told her that he and her dad had absolutely dreaded Potions. He told her about Snape, and how he was probably the worst Potions Master ever to set foot in Hogwarts, but was also the bracest man in the world. She decided that she was going to meet Prof. Snape, so she got in so much trouble that she was sent to Prof. McGonnagol's office, all so she could talk to Severus Snape.

**10. **She's always been closer to her Uncle Harry than anyone else. She thinks it may be because she's so much like her dad, but whatever the reason, she loves her Uncle Harry and knows he'll always be there for her.

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**YAY!! I GOT MY REVIEWS:)) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!!**

**OK, so I'm thinking about doing an L/J fic, what do you think? Opinions PLEASE!! **

**Love you all!!**


	9. Hugo Jacob Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here! Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Hugo Jacob Weasley**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1. **When he was little, he thought his sister was the coolest person in the world, but when he got to Hogwarts he thought she was an overbearing, annoying sister, but when he started dating Allie Zambini, Head Girl of Slytherin, she helped him break the news to dad. Then he knew that he had the best sister in the world.

**2. **He is exactly 3 weeks older than Lily Luna Potter, and he never lets her forget it.

**3.** He is very protective of Lily. She's always been little and delicate looking. She's his favorite cousin, hands down. He loves her and would do anything for his cousin. When she and Lysander started dating, he cornered Lysander and told him that if he ever hurt Lily, then he would hex him into oblivion(He may have also mentioned something about a half-werewolf uncle and the nearing full moon too).

**4.** A few weeks after this he got a howler from his mum saying something about him being just like his dad and to leave his poor cousin and godbrother alone.

**5.** Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry have always been his favorites, he loves his whole family, but without them he wouldn't have his best friend. Plus they're just about the coolest people in the world.

**6. **He didn't have much luck with girls. If you asked Lily, she would honestly tell how bad it was. He would get nervous, clam up, and stutter. It. Was. Pathetic. Then he met Allie and it was even worse. It got worse because he really liked her, but she was a Slytherin. He was a Gryffindor. Lily made him stay up countless nights trying to help him, but nothing worked. Finally he gave up and just asked her out. Best decision he ever made.

**7. **He was a big softie, he tried to be like James and Fred and Louis and Al, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't the cool guy, he was the sweet sensitive guy, and that's why everybody loves him.

**8.** When he was eight he told his dad that he wanted to be an Auror just like him. His dad smiled so much he thought he was going to explode. He didn't understand why until his own son said the same thing to him. He smiled for days.

**9. **Other than Lily, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were his best friends. He loves them like brothers, and would do anything for them. When Lysander got hexed by Lily, he reversed itWhen Lorcan fell off the boat on the way to Hogwarts their first year, Al jumoed right in there after him, because that's what brothers do.

**10. **He was Lily's Maid of Honor. That's right, Maid of Honor. He couldn't answer at first he was so shocked, then he laughed and said,, "As long as I don't have to wear a dress."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**OKAY! What'd you think? I thought it came together nicely, but that's just my personal opinion:)**

**So what happened to my reviewers? I MISS YOU! Reviews are my inspiration! I really need them! I need you to tell me who to do next. Bill, Fleur and the kids? Fred? Tell me in a REVIEW!**

**I will update again when updates reach hmm.. 35! Come on guys! 3 reviews! Please?**

**P.S.**

**I'm gonna try to get this finished up, I'm gonna write the Weasleys, Luna and her boys, and maybe the Marauders. Then I'm gonna write my L/J fic! YAY! I'm working on my characters and I've actually started The first chapter. I have WAYY to much free time on my hands..**


	10. Fredrick Fred Gideon Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here. Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Fredrick "Fred" Gideon Weasley R.I.P.**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1. **When he was little, he told his mom that he wanted to help fight the bad people. She told him that when he got older, then he could study hard and then be an Auror. That was his deepest ambition, until George suggested opening a joke shop.

**2. **He always had a soft spot for Ron. He teased him constantly, but when some jerks from Slytherin tried to hex him in his first year, Fred tackled the jerk to the ground. Nobody could mess with a Weasley.

**3. **He never liked Angelina as more than a friend. She was really sweet, but he thought of her as a sister, like Ginny. He had a blast with her at the Yule Ball, but he still wishes that he could have brought the Giant Squid.

**4. **His favorite professor at Hogwarts was Minerva McGonnagol. He and George called her Minnie, made her life hell during their Transfiguration class, pranked her, and made jokes about her, but they adored her. Her's was the only exam he actually cared about, because no matter what, they couldn't let Minnie down.

**5. **Even though he hated Professor Snape, Potions was his favorite class. He loved being able to make concoctions up and know they could do something amazing. Or maybe he just liked blowing stuff up and making Professor Snape mad.

**6. **When he found out who the Marauders were, he ran up to Sirius and Remus screaming, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" They calmed him down and asked him what he was talking about. Whe he told them, they looked at each other and laughed. They told him and George about the Marauders and their days at Hogwarts. It was probably the best history lesson he ever had.

**7. **One day, he and George were walking in the village near the Burrow and they walked into a muggle gas station. They found some cookies called oreos and bought them. They ate them all in about 1 minute. Maybe they inherited some of their dad's love of muggle things after all.

**8.** The last thing he remembers in his life was being happy. Percy was back and they were kicking Deach Eater ass. He was having the time of his life, then it hit him. He didn't realize what had happened until he was watching the battle from above. He was with his uncles, Gideon and Fabian. They told him what had happened, and he was sad. Then he realized that they were winning the war, and he was happy again. Happy for his family and his twin. George would be free to live a wonderful life, and he would always be with him, even if he wasn't physically there.

**9.** He watched over his brother after he died, and he was a little more than mad when he sulked for months, so he decided to give him a little visit. When he saw him, George screamed and then he cried. After telling him that he was there just to deliver a message, he started yelling at him telling him to get a grip and pay Angelina some attention. When he looked in on him a few weeks later, George Weasley was engaged.

**10.** He watched over his nieces and nephews when he died, and the proudest he ever was of them was when James, Louis, and Fred II got detention their first day of school. H was just as proud when Victoire gave it to them. He was ecstatic when Minnie served it. Weasleys will be Weasleys, and no one knows that better than Minnie.

******O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**OK, I'm gonna be totally honest with you, this chapter made me CRY! I love Fred, he was my first crush in the HP series. I SOBBED when he died. I didn't sniffle, I SOBBED! **

**On a brighter note, THANK YOU to my reviewers, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you! You are my inspiration and my reason to write. You people are wonderful:)**

**This chapter is dedicated to two very special people. I love and miss you both.**

**Alrighty then, number 7 is pretty randaom, but that's the beauty of this fic, I can make it completely RaNdOm and nobody can say anything about it! YAY! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Love you all!**


	11. George Fabian Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here. Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**George Fabian Weasley**

**********O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**1. **He was very protective of Ginny, she was his baby sister and he didn't want anybody to hurt her. So he hexed Michael Corner when he thought he dumped her. Oh well.

**2. **Charms was always his favorite class, he enjoyed bewitching things to do what he wanted. He loved it wasn't a class he ever had to study for, he was just good at it.

**3. **His favorite teacher was Minerva McGonnagol. He and Fred loved Minnie, and even though she would deny it til the day she died, she loved them too.

**4. **The Marauders were his heroes. They were his role models. He was looking at the Marauder's Map when he got the idea for a joke shop. When he found out that Professor Lupin had been a Marauder, he had to try not to laugh. When he found out that Sirius was a Marauder, he was proud to know him. When he found out that Harry's dad was a Marauder, he had to hold back tears. When he found out that Peter was a Marauder and what he had done, he was mad. The Marauder's had always been a symbol of friendship to him, and Wormtail messed that up.

**5. **He and Fred had plans, but then the accident happened, and everything changed. His whole life was altered. It wasn't anything like before.

**6.** Then Fred came to him, after explaining that he was just there to deliver a message, he started yelling at him and went on his little rant. George knew he was right and decided to do something about it. The next time he saw her he kissed her full on the lips and apologized for being such a think prat.

**7.** He'd always had a little crush on Angelina, but he never did anything about it. He didn't mind when Fred asked her to the Yule Ball because he knew that they were just friends and that Fred would never do that do him. He never thought that he would ever end up married to her.

**8. **He was ecstatic when he found out that he was going to have a daughter. At first he was a little disappointed because he'd wanted twins, but then remembered all the hell he and Fred had raised as kids.

**9. **He was extremely proud of his children in everything they did, but the proudest he ever was of Roxy wwas when he and Angelina got an owl about a prank she, Dom, Lucy, and Molly had pulled that Roxy had orchestrated. The proudest he ever was of Fred was when he got detention his first day of school. Those kids are true blue Weasleys, and he couldn't be prouder of them.

**10. **All the kids in the Weasley/Potter clan worked for him at WWW after Hogwarts, and he loves it.

**************O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**AWW! I love Georgie! He's so wonderful:)**

**So I want YOU to review this chapter! Pretty please? With sugar on top? PLEEASE!!! **

**OK so the reviews have been coming in pretty quickly, and I've been getting about three a chapter and I love you all!! *HuGs AnD kIsSeS***

**I want 3 reviews!! Then I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it may be awhile because I have a growing list of things to do, and I'm not exactly sure how to portray Angelina. She just never really interested me as a character(until the Epilogue, then I just envied her;]). **


	12. Angelina Renee Johnson Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here. Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**This is the revised edition, dedicated to jessicats:) thanks for noticing!**

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Angelina Renee Johnson**

**********O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**1. **Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, and the Weasley twins had always been her best friends. They could make her laugh for hours, and she would do anything for them. She tried to set Alicia and Fred up in seventh year, she still thinks they were meant for each other.

**2. **Fred was never anything more than a friend. He was a blast at the Yule Ball, but definitely not boyfriend material. She considered saying no so that she could ask George, but thought that a night with friends was perfectly fine. She ended up having a great time.

**3. **The first time she kissed George was right before the Final Battle. She remembered being extremely happy, on top of the world, and then she saw his still cold face. She knew who it was. Her friend. Her brother. Fred Weasley. She had never felt so sad. He was gone, and she knew it. He wasn't coming back. She knew about becoming a ghost, and she also knew theat Fred would never go for that. He wasn't afraid of dying, but she was terrified. She was supposed to be a Gryffindor, she was supposed to be brave, but in this case screw bravery. She had just lost her best friend. She fainted.

**4. **The memory she uses when she casts a Patronous is being named captain in seventh year. She was at the Burrow with Fred and George, and Lee and Alicia were there too. The twins had put her up on their shoulders and started chanting her name. Alicia was blushing at Fred and laughing while Lee chanted with them. It's the happiest memory she has.

**5. **She's extremely proud of her kids. Fred got detention his first day of school(in her mind, that's something to be proud of) and Roxie is the most responsible(and sneaky) one in her year(and family). They're a few years apart, but they're extremely close. She loves her kids.

**6. **She doesn't remember much of being a little kid, but one thing she remembers quite clearly is the first time she used magic. She was five, and her parents were worried she might be squib. She finally got sick of hearing it. She didn't usually throw tantrums, she was usually a quiet child, but that day, she threw the tantrum of all tantrums. She was screaming, "I'm not a squib!" and crying and all together raising hell. Things started flying off the shelves and a few windows broke. Plates and cups flew out of the cabinets. She remembers seeing her parents' proud smiles and hearing their clapping. She smiled like an accomplished quidditch player and said, "I told you so."

**7. **She absolutely despises the color red. She's a Gryffindor who hates red. George laughed for days.

**8. **She always wished that she had been born into the Weasley family. She was never close to her parents like the Weasley were close. They knew everything about each other and only fought playfully, with the exception of Percy. But when she and George started dating, she was glad she hadn't been born with red hair and freckles.

**9. **She was never one to blush, with her dark skin and wonderful self-confidence it was never an issue. But when Charlie got up for the toast at her wedding, she swares she turned Weasley red. No wonder Charlie's not married...

**10. **One day she was in a bookstore in muggle London looking for a good read, and she found a rather large book with an apple on the front. She picked it up and read the first couple of pages, she was hooked. She read the whole series of books in two days.

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**I told you it would be awhile! I really wasn't interested in this character when I started, but she's warmed up to me:)**

**So what did you think? I'm looking foward to writing Roxanne & Fred. I've had writer's block for a while(HATE IT! Gives me a headache!) and I know this isn't my best, but you can't blame me for trying;)**

**OK! I need a good game! A "truth or dare" or "what would you rather" type game! It's for my L/J fic! This is VITAL! I can't finish the chapter I'm working on without it! And I can't think of one that hasn't been used by someone else in an L/J story:( I hate taking ideas from people, it makes me feel bad.**

**WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!!**

**Till next time my lovely REVIEWers(hint*hint*wink*wink*)!**

**Okay, thanks for reading:)**


	13. Roxanne Marie Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here. Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Roxanne Marie Weasley**

**********O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**1. **She was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for six years. Dom was the other beater until she graduated, then Lily took over. Roxie was the captain in her seventh year, and tried to no avail to get Lucy to play.

**2. **Dominique, Molly, and Lucy were her best friends. Dom and Molly were a year older, but they were still amazingly close. They would always orchestrate brilliant pranks, their favorite victims were always the jerks that dumped Vic, or the gits who bullied their younger cousins. Roxie would usually help put the plans into action with Dom, while Molly and Lucy preferred to plan and be look-outs. Their Hogwart's years were memorable for sure.

**3. **She absolutely adores little Freddie. He's just so adorable! He looks just like their mum, but with their dad's sense of humor. She'd never tell, but he actually helped her get on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He knew how nervous she was, so he Confunded the ball. He only had to once, but that one time got her on the team. Why did Victoire have to be such an anal captain?

**4. **Her first date was Tony Finnigan, a Gryffindor in Dom and Molly's year. He asked her to Hogsmead and she just about screamed with excitement. Vic, Dom, Molly, and Lucy helped her with her make-up, and she has no dobt in her mind that Teddy threatened him with eyeryone in the Weasley clan, himself included. When she met up with him they had a great time. He seemed to get a little nervous when her cousins walked into the Three Broomsticks along with Teddy and Teddy gave him a very wolf-ish grin. Roxie couldn't help but laugh.

**5. **Teddy was definitely her favorite person outside the Weasley clan, hell he was probably her favorite person IN the Weasley clan too. He was always there for her. Her first night at Hogwarts she got so nervous, she went down to the Hufflepuff common room to talk to him. He decided it would help her nerves to see the rest of the castle. He showed her the kitchens and the elves got her some amazing food, he showed her the hour-glasses that counted the House points, and before taking her back to Gryffindor Tower, he showed her how to floo her house and talk to her mum and dad. He was like the big brother she never had.

**6. **She, Dom, Molly, And Lucy worked at WWW after Hogwarts. It turns out, the four cousins were perfectly suited for running the shop. Dom and Roxie would sell the products and come up with suggestions on how to use them. Molly would work the counter and handle accounting and Lucy would brainstorm with George for new ideas. They worked there for years and it was by far the best job any of them ever had.

**7. **She was an optimist. She would always see the good in things when no one else would even try. She would always have fun with whatever came her way. She failed a test? So what! She can try again next time. Accientally catch the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall on fire? There's a spell for water! Ever heard of _Aguamenti_? She didn't care what happened in the past, she was focused on the future.

**8. **She never understood what made muggles so different. They didn't use magic, but other than that they were exactly like wizards. She thought muggles were perfectly fine. Aunt Hermione's parents were muggles, and they were great! They treated all trhe Weasleys like family and they gladly returned the favor. She asked her dad about it one day. He told about how before the war, some pure-bloods considered themselves better than muggles and muggle-borns, they called them a cruel name, Mudblood. He also said that if he ever heard that word come out of her mouth that he would lock her in the Hogwart's dungeons. She never said it a day in her life.

**9. **When she was in her fifth year, she brought her boyfriend, Alex MacMillan, home to meet her parents. When she told her dad his name, he laughed and laughed. Angelina had to force a potion down his throught to shut him up. When he walked out to meet the boy, Alex looked so much like his dad that George burst into fits of laughter again. Roxanne broke up with him a few days later, her dad asked why. She said something about him being too pompous.

**10. **Roxie was very pretty. She had the pretty color to her skin that all mixed kids had, bright, Weasley blue eyes, and her mum's dark hair. Fred hadthe same skin tone, but had the Weasley red hair and their mum's brown eyes. Roxie was darker, more exotic than her cousins. In her opinion, that's what makes her stand out, and who doesn't want to stand out?

**********O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Hello there! thank you for the marvelous reviews:) I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE A GEEK LOVES MATH:) I found a story on FictionPress called Letters in the Sand, I thought it was pretty good, you should check it out:)**

**to EssenceofPhelm: I will try to write Seamus, but I'm not sure.. I really didn't intend to do many not-so-major characters. Sorry:(**

**to dork-with-glasses: i know! i really didn't want to, but i still have a bit of writer's block, and im re-reading the series and it was all i could think of:(**

**to jessicats: nice to hear from you again! in number 4 it was Alicia Spinnet blushing, not Alicia:) and i'm still not really sure how to do beta stuff, i'm usually pretty good about grammar(i want to be an editor), but i was sitting with my grandfather, and i wasn't paying attention like i should have been:( i apologize, i reposted it spell checked and all:)**

**to GMPFan: thank you! i think i will, but it was used in the story When the Stars Go Blue(go read it if you haven't, it's in my favorites!), and since it's an L/J fic i really tried to find something else but i haven't been able too so...**

**to LittleWeasleyGirl: thank you for the review! i thought i'd give you a shout out too since i'm just thoughtful that way:)**

**UP NEXT... FRED II!!**

**And one last thing, please review, I've been getting a good bit of Favorite Stories and Story Alerts, but what I really want is reviews! They make me feel special:) haha! but seriously, please please review!**

******Three reviews AT LEAST before I update again!!**

**You know you love me! Good-bye my pretties, til next time:)**


	14. Fredrick Fred Gideon Weasley II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here. Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Fredrick "Fred" Gideon Weasley II**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1. **James and Louis are his best mates. They were all born within a month of each other, and they always played together when they were little. It wasn't until he got to Hogwarts that he really fully appreciated his crazy cousins.

**2. **Louis always says how bad it must be to be named after dead people. Fred always said it didn't bother him, and it didn't. Most of the time.

**3. **He was a bloody brilliant chaser, and he knew it. He knew his dad had wanted him to be a beater like him and Uncle Fred, but life's no fun unless you break the mold.

**4. **Breaking the Hogwarts detention record is truly his proudest achievement. When he and his cousins got sent to Headmistress McGonnagol's office, she surprised them by telling them that getting in trouble that quickly was truly impressive. When she saw the looks on their faces, she said that no one had ever gotten in trouble that quickly, not even the Marauders or Fred and George.

**5. **Out of all his friends, he was the one who had the most trouble with girls. It wasn't that they didn't like him, far from it. With his light brown skin, brown eyes, and his dark red hair that looked almost brown, girls loved him. He was funny, charming, and popular, but he had no idea how to talk to girls. His first date was in his fifth year, and his first kiss wasn't until his seventh. James always teased him(though he wasn't much better, even though he thought different), and Louis taunted him as well(though actually had room to talk).

**6. **The joke shop was his favorite place in the world, Wizarding or Muggle. He loved working there, mainly because he got to do what he did best, pull pranks. The best part was, they were complete strangers that couldn't get him back like Dom, Roxie, Lucy, and Molly could. He gave up on pranking them, it was nothing more than a death wish.

**7. **He's very protective of his cousins. He's seen what losing a member of your family can do to someone, and he never wants to go through that. When he was thirteen, he asked his dad about Uncle Fred. He told him about the pranks they pulled, detentions they got, when they opened the shop, and blowing up the dungbomb under Aunt Muriel's chair. There was a smile present on his dad's face, but Fred could see the pain behind his eyes. His dad was good at hiding pain, but Fred knew that he could never go through that. He couldn't help imagining what it would be like if he lost Roxie, James, or Louis. Just the thought made him shudder.

**8. **He loves DADA, it's his favorite class. He loves practicing defensive spells, they really come in handy when your sister and your most diabolical cousins are best friends.

**9.** He picked up on his dad's habit of calling Professor McGonnaol "Minnie". Just like his dad, she was his favorite professor, her's was the exam he studied hardest for, and she was the one teacher he never crossed the line with. Well, at least he tried not to...

**10. **He says that Dominique, Lucy, and Molly are annoying, demented, and evil, but he can't help but love them. They may be all those things, but they are still family, and he wouldn't let anybody hurt them. Ask Andrew Davies, he'll tell you.

******O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**Hello Again:)**

**I know I haven't updated for a bit adn I'm extremely sorry! I'm a horrible person, blah, blah, blah, I should be begging for forgiveness, yadda, yadda, yadda, you've heard it all before! By the way, I need some help thinking of a name for my L/J fic, any ideas?**

** So what'd you think of little Freddie? I like him, and I think this turned out pretty well, but you tell me! I really want those reviews *coughcough* *hinthint* ;)**


	15. Percy Ignatius Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred Weasley wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't be here. Enjoy! **

******O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Percy Ignatius Weasley**

**O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**1. **When he first started working at the Ministry of Magic, he loved it. It was his dream job. He had always wanted to be like his dad and go to a job everyday where people would look up to him and think that he was someone important. After a while though, he realized how horrible the Ministry could be. His dad was being held back because of his fondness of Muggles, therefore he was being held beck as well. He was a stupid git for it, but he abandoned his family because he thought that they were holding him back. It wasn't until two years later sitting in his tiny flat in Muggle London that he realized how much he needed that huge family of his.

**2. **He blamed himself for Fred's death for the longest time. It wasn't until George told him that Fred "knew exactly what he was getting into and would set off a dungbomb under your bed if he knew you were trying to think otherwise."

**3. **He fell in love with Audrey the moment he saw her, she was perfect. She had dark hair, big blue eyes, and light skin. Unfortunately for him, she didn't immediately fall for the red-headed Weasley. He tried for weeks to woo her with crazy schemes that would make James Potter proud, but nothing seemed to work. Finally he decided to just go up to her and ask her out. Needless to say, it worked like a charm.

**4. **He had always hated DADA, it was the only class that he couldn't really study for. He couldn't just rely on book smarts for it, which was something that just threw him through a loop. There were very few things that the twins were better at than him, and DADA was one of them.

**5. **After the war, he and his brothers helped George out at the shop. He enjoyed being around his family, but he still wanted to work at the Ministry. He had worked his entire life to be the best, and he was determined to be just that. After a few months, he contacted Kingsley. The next week he was back at his old post only this time, he was going to do it right.

**6.**He was extremely proud of his kids. They always received top marks, and they were both prefects and Head Girls. He knew that they pulled all those pranks with their cousins, but he knew that that was just part of being a kid. He never realized that they really enjoyed it until they turned down jobs at the Ministry to work at the joke shop. He had never been more proud in his entire life.

**7.** When his mum found out that he had named his first child after her, she cried for a straight hour and didn't let him go the entire time.

**8. **He had always felt out of place in his family. It seemed to him that they all shared something that he didn't. It took him a very long time to realize that the fact that they were all different is what made them all the same. No two people in that family were alike, apart from the twins of course. It was what brought them together as a family.

**9. **Percy told his family that Penelope Clearwater broke up with him. That was a lie. He broke it off with her because after their first day of work at the Ministry she told him what she thought was a hilarious story about some quack in Muggle Artifacts that collected plugs.

**10. **He had never wanted his children to find out that he had left the Weasleys. He really didn't want them to know why, so naturally they found out. Lucky for him, he had raised two vey level-headed girls and they didn't throw any fits like he expected them too. One day while Audrey was out shopping and he was playing Wizards Chess with Molly she asked him about it like it was some trivial thing, like the weather. His mouth was agape for a moment, then he went into an explanation. Afterwards, he asked her who had told her. George. Of course. That git.

******O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O****~O**

**Okay, I'm updating at like 2 in the freaking morning. My friends calls me to tell me that one of my best friends is depressed:/ Crap. So I got on and wrote this!**

**Not my best, but in my defense I tried really hard to show Percy's redeeming qualities. I mean, he was a pretty cool guy, he was just really serious. So? I think I succeeded, do you? Review and tell me:)**

**I DO NOT THINK THAT GEORGE WEASLEY IS A GIT! Just thought I'd clear that up;)**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, they were marvelous!**

**One last thing, please check out my new story, ****Uncovering the Secrets of a Veela and a Werewolf:) It's about Dominique, Lucy, Molly, and Roxanne's scheme to help Teddy&Vic to go public with their relationship.. I think it's cute, but I would love for you all to tell me what you think! Pretty please? **

**Until next time:)**


End file.
